Talk:Martha Johansson (Earth-616)
No-Girl IS Martha Johansson In the solicit synopsis from reads: IN THIS ISSUE: Jubilee returns to the X-Men, Gambit has trouble adjusting to life on Utopia, Northstar deals with the distance that island living necessitates and No-Girl has to save all the X-Men from a foe living right under their noses. Part 2 (of 4) No-Girl and Martha Johansson are used interchangeably by Marvel. I think that "No-Girl" is Martha's codename. :I was wondering the same thing... --Johnnybravo44 19:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) = Transferred from No-Girl's talk page: = No-Girl is real? I thought she was just made up by Martha Johansson. --Johnnybravo44 12:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, I remember a specific story where the readers were allowed to see No-girl, but no one else could. It was pretty interesting. I wish I could remember the issue, but I think it was an annual or special... :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::hmm.. was it in the New X-Men series? --Johnnybravo44 21:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting, or just bizarre? This 'character' (I use the term lightly) represents the worst of the Grant Morrison writing. Its like a bad philosophy joke, full of platonism and solipsism. Given no one can perceive her or interact with her, the claim that she exists in the marvel universe is questionable. She would seem to have as much existence in the universe as the reader does, possibly less! (At least Deadpool seems to perceive the reader). Answering the question of whether or not she exists is actually a philosophical discussion, not something that can be solved by reference to issue numbers... --Squirrelloid 08:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No-Girl IS Martha Johansson In the solicit synopsis from reads: IN THIS ISSUE: Jubilee returns to the X-Men, Gambit has trouble adjusting to life on Utopia, Northstar deals with the distance that island living necessitates and No-Girl has to save all the X-Men from a foe living right under their noses. Part 2 (of 4) No-Girl and Martha Johansson are used interchangeably by Marvel. I think that "No-Girl" is Martha's codename. --Freyseagrove :A solicit synopsis is written by someone in promotions, not the person writing the story. I don't think it counts. I think the two were separate entities, but that everybody on the internet got confused since "No-Girl" makes sense as a name for a girl who is a brain in a jar. Every time I've seen No-Girl referenced in an issue, it's as the girl who evolved into a concept, which is not Martha's nature. I think Rockslide or somebody mentioned her post-Utopia as still being conceptual. However, her marvel.com profile says Martha's alias is No-Girl. So whether she was intended to be, Martha has become No-Girl in the common lexicon.--PiranhaSister 04:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that No-Girl and Martha could have originally been intended as two separate characters, but now it seems that they ARE one-and-the-same. I loved most of Grant Morrison's writing, but I think No-Girl like the Xorn-Magneto thing was retconned for better or worse:-/ --Freyseagrove :I checked through all the X-Men Unlimited books I have to find where No-Girl actually appeared, but still haven't found it. :I specifically remember an add-on story at the back of a book where a young black girl was attending Xorn's class and being ignored. She'd answer when he called her name, but he wouldn't hear her. Then she went into her origin story, how her parents completely forgot she existed when her 'power' manifested, and she wandered the streets looking for someone to acknowledge her existence. She eventually decided to come to Xavier's school hoping someone else's powers would be able to prove her existence. :Anyone else remember this story? I swear it was in an annual or special or Unlimited book, where several short X-Men stories are featured. I'll keep looking... :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you are talking about Cipher, she appeared in Young X-Men. --Mutant God 16:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Mary Zero was another young black girl with the same problem. Don't know if she ever hung around the X-men, though. --PiranhaSister 04:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well those are helpful leads, but I know for sure that it wasn't Cipher, who was only first introduced in the Young X-Men series in 2009. Mary Zero is much more likely to be who I read about, instead of No-Girl, but I'd have to check all of her appearances to be sure. Right now, she's only listed as in Agent X and Deadpool's handbook (Rank and Foul). :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Martha is listed as No-Girl here and here. Not sure if that helps though.. --Johnnybravo44 17:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, its definitive. Morrisson actually makes the claim. See New X-Men 154 top of page 9. Cassandra Nova explicitly calls Martha No-Girl. --Squirrelloid 05:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :But isn't that a future version of Martha? The Earth-15104 version? --Johnnybravo44 16:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, at this point, I think it's safe to say that I was originally reading about Mary Zero rather than No-Girl. I'll merge the pages. (Until tomorrow, when I find that story, and have to undo all my work from today, haha). ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, the story I read was of Mary Zero from Agent X. My mistake! These chicks do have the same powers though... :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No biggie man, a lot of the stuff Grant Morrisson wrote about there is confusing. Including: the whole Fantomex/E.V.A. thing, the Cassandra Nova/Ernst ordeal, the Xorn/Magneto bs, and this. Although I can say I understand most of that now, most people at the time (and probably some even now) dont. ;) --Johnnybravo44 13:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I just finished paging through the three-million pages of the x-men encyclopedia, and No-Girl is in there as her own entry, with a picture of an empty school chair... :Maybe we should think about separating them again? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC)